The Life of a Reject
by Lost-and-lonley09
Summary: Kyo's life is hard. But when he starts confessing the secrets of his past his family is about to see just how much he has had to suffer.And when he gets the gift to help them will it be a blessing or a curse? first fanfic please rr
1. Default Chapter

'_Kyo...Kyo wake up it's me'. Kyo found himself surrounded by darkness. Then slowly coming from the shadows he saw her. His sister. It had been two years since her death. He was so relived to see her he ran immediately into her arms. _

"_Oh sis I missed you so much." He hugged her tightly, almost afraid to let go because he might loose her again._

"_It's so good to see you again but I have to go. I can't stay. He won't let me." Then she let go and he saw **HIM**. He was pulling her away and son she started to disappear._

"_No, please don't leave me. No. NO"_

"NO", Kyo screamed as he sat up in bed. His body was drenched in sweat and he was shaking uncontrollably. He got out of bed and carefully made his way to his desk. There he reached all the way to the back of the drawer and took out an old black photo album. He tucked it under his arm and walked to his closet. He took out his jacket and searched the pockets. When he found what he was looking for he slowly made his way to the kitchen. There he purred h9imself a glass of milk and sat down at the table. He took out a cigarette from the pack he kept hidden in his closet and lit it. He had started when his sister died. He opened the album and started looking at the pictures of them. He stopped at a picture of a young 15 year old boy and a young woman of about 23.They were in the mountains surrounded by trees.

Flashback.

"Hey sis, you know I love you right?"

"What do you want now Kyo?"

"Well I had fun today, but will it last? I know he hurts you sis. You can't let him get away with this."

"You don't know what you're talking about. Yea, he gets mad but he would never really hurt me. "

"Listen I know that you're only my half sister and that nobody knows about you but I love you more then anything in the world. I know you're not happy. "

"Lets not talk about this ok? It's sucking the fun out of the whole day."

"Alright. Whatever you want"

End Flashback.

A tear slowly slid down his cheek and he silently wiped it away. That's the last time he saw her. The last time they talked. More tears made their way down his face. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't even notice the tears or that Shigure was in the doorway watching him.

Shigure POV

What could have happened to make Kyo act like this? Yes he's been having nightmares for a couple of years now but he rarely heard him. Tonight he heard his scream so loud he was surprised no one else woke up. And he was smoking? Since when? He was looking at something. Maybe I should go talk to him. He looks really down.

Normal POV

Shigure made his way to Kyo and sat down at he table. Kyo then looked up at him and quickly wiped his tears away.

"I'm sorry I made to much nose. I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm sorry," he wiped more tears away and took out another cigarette.

"It's alright. My I have one?" he asked pointing to the pack of Marlboro Kyo held in his hand.

They sat there in silence for a while just smoking until Shigure finally asked Kyo what had happened.

"If I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone? I mean Akito know but if he found out I told you he would kill me. Not that it matters. I would much prefer to be dead."

"Kyo you know you could tell me anything right? I would never consider breaking your trust. Rest assured will not tell Akito anything."

"Alright, he answered, but don't say anything. And promise not to laugh." Shigure nodded and so he began.

"You know pretty well that my father left my mother a while back when I was a kid. Well he remarried a woman whom he had been having an affair with for quite some time. They had a daughter seven years before I was born. When my father died my sister found out about my mother and me and went searching for us. Well by that time my mother had already killed herself so I was living with Kazuma. When her and me met we got along from the beginning. Her and me got really close and by the time I was thirteen her and me were inseparable. Unfortunately that's the same time she got married. He husband was a very large angry man. Him and Akito got along well. Too well if you ask me. Then I found out he was beating her. I told her to divorce her husband but she wouldn't listen to me She would always stand up for him and make excuses. One day I finally convinced her to get divorced. We were planning to run away together and live in my father's home in China. Then somehow Akito and Tetsu must have found out because we both a piece of it. Unfortunately my sister didn't make it. She didn't survive the beating her husband gave her. I was supposedly the lucky one. I was just hospitalized for two weeks. I wanted so bad to be with her in heaven. I remember begging the nursed to kill me. Akito never lets me live it down. He reminds me constantly about her. He even arranged it so that her husband got away. I swore the night that she died and swear every day that if I see him I will kill him with my bare hands. She was all I had. No one ever understood me better. And tonight I had a nightmare. I saw Tetsu taking her away again. I couldn't bare the thought of him hurting her and not being able to help. I received quite a beating from him too. The night she died, after he killed her him and Akito came and let me have it. They wanted to punish me for defying them. I hate them both. I know its weak of me but my whole world revolved around her. I love her so much still. Nobody knew. She was all I had and I couldn't talk to anybody. I have lived with thins pain for so long and it just keeps growing. I know all of you have it so hard but you have no idea what it feels like to be the family reject. I cant talk to anybody I can't be happy. Akito doesn't let me live. He doesn't let me love. I don't show any emotion because I cant. I'm not allowed. And you know what hurts more, to have the people you love hate you. I care so much for all of you and you all just shun me. You know how much it hurts to have to fight Yuki. But I guess he will never know, because if Akito finds out I'm dead. Not that I really mind anymore. Hell can't possibly be worse then this. Well I'm sorry for wasting your time. Good night." With that he got up and ran to his and locked the door. Shigure noticed he left an old black photo album behind. He opened it and found pictures of Kyo as a child with an older girl who looked surprisingly similar to Kyo. Her hair was a bit more brown and reached to her wait but other then that she looked almost identical to Kyo. Shigure sighed and closed the album. So he was telling the truth. And that also meant that what Akito told him was also true.

Flashback

Shigure helped a drunken Akito to his bed. As he was tucking him in Shigure heard him mumble something about the disgrace and his sister regretting their stupidity. He made nothing of it and just walked away. As he was about to open the door Akito said in a loud voice that soon the cat's world was going to shatter. That him and his siter were going to pay. He just shook his head and walked out.

End flashback.

He got up tucked the album under his arm and walked upstairs to his room. As he got into bed he heard muffled sobbing coming from the room next to him. Kyo must still be up he thought. He smiled sadly and went to sleep.

This is my first fan fic ever. please rr thanks so much


	2. The gift and using it

'Kyo..Kyo? Listen to me its not your fault. I couldn't have known. There was nothing you could have done to prevent this.

' _No...I should have been there. Its all my fault. I hate it. I can never help anyone. I'm useless and unhelpful. I only wish that I could have been able to see. I wish I could help. I want to know when danger appears so I can help. _

' _Well, you know what Kyo? I think that as a going away present from me I will grant your wish._

' _What? How can you do that?'_

'Don't worry little bro. I can't tell you anything. You have to take this as it comes. All I can tell you is that you have to keep record. It will help you in understanding. I hope you don't get to freaked out over this. And remember I love you ok. From now on you will be able to help those you care for. Until next time. With that she disappeared again.

Kyo woke up for the second time that night. He got out of bed and made his way to his desk. Surprisingly there was a hardcover notebook on his desk. Next to it laid a black pen. There was a note on top, which read Use it well dear brother. It will come in very handy. So will a bottle of Advil. With love from Aya'

Kyo looked at the notebook carefully and the note.

"Advil? Why would he need that?" then it struck him like lighting. A splitting headache the size of Texas.

Kyo POV

'Man my head was killing me. This must be a joke. I bet Aya is up in heaven laughing her ass off cause I'm in so much pain.' He made his way downstairs and to the pint where they kept the medicine. He took out an Advil have drank it down with some milk. ' Well seeing as how I woke up so early why don't I make breakfast'? He made eggs and bacon with pancakes and toast. HE sat down and nibbled a bit at some of the food then got up and washed his plate.

Normal POV

Tohru made her way to the kitchen to find breakfast already made and the dishes already washed. She looked around until she spotted Kyo at the table holding his head. He looked like he was having a bad day already. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly he twitched and began holding his head. Flashes of Tohru kissing with Haru behind the school came flooding trough his mind. Then flashes of her falling on some ice not to far away from the scene and begging Haru not to tell anyone. He quickly pulled away from her and looked up to see her string at him a look of worry on her face.

"Why the hell do you look so worried for?" You're the one with the messed up ankle. You should really have Haroti look at it, it could be broken. "

Tohru just looked at him with her mouth open hr eyes wide in shook. He merle shrugged like it was no big deal and went back to holding his head. The minute she touched him. He had felt a throbbing pain in the back of his head. He quietly got up went to his backpack and tock out THE NOTEBOOK. (Name I use to describe the notebook Kyo writes his observations in.) He opened to the first page and began writing down what he saw in the vision and how his head hurt during and after. He noticed Tohru staring at him so he but the notebook away and walked back into the kitchen and to the phone. He dialed Hatori's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" replied Hatori sounding a bit tired.

"Hey listen sorry to call so early but Tohru took a bit of a nasty fall some time ago and I want you to check it out. It looks pretty bad." He talked calmly like it was no big deal and almost laughed at the look of horror on Tohur's face. More talking and then Kyo replied, "Yea I'm not sure ask Haru he was there when it happened. Yea ok she'll be over this afternoon.

"You have to go see Hatori today after school. Don't worry I'm not going to say anything to anyone. With that he walked to his backpack positioned it over his shoulder and walked out. He had no idea what he was going to do so early in the morning but he was sure he didn't want anyone to notice his headache. If you could call it that. He was also pretty sure that he didn't want people touching his today. Somehow he knew that it would lead to more problems and worse, more headaches.

At School: Lunchtime

Kyo was walking to a tree outside hoping no one would notice him. He took out his notebook and wrote the day's events. He had discovered more information then he would ever hope to know. If he touched people who weren't in the family he got a quick little jolt of pain. When he touched people in the family he would see thing. Things he wasn't sure he wanted to see. And he had to touch them a certain way. Like if they bumped into him or brushed passed him nothing happened. But if he embraced them or shook hands with them or tapped the or anything like that he instantly got a vision. He found out that Tohru and Haru were going out. He found out Momiji was depressed and that Yuki cheated on a test. HE wrote all this down and wondered if maybe he could find out more things. Like if he could make the vision go in slow motion or backwards or even freeze. He would have to practice. He was a bit worried about Momiji. He didn't want the boy to become suicidal so he decided to go talk to him.

He made his way to the table where he knew Momiji and the other were nad tapped Momiji on the shoulder. Another bonus was that the visions only came sometimes. He whispered to Momiji that he has something important to tell him and led him away from the table.

Momiji POV

' I was a bit surprised when Kyo approached me. What could he want to say to an idiot like me'

" Momiji are you alright? Because if there is anything you want to talk about or if there is anything that is bothering you , you know we could talk about it."

' What was he saying? I couldn't believe what the words coming out of his mouth. I suddenly broke down crying and embraced him tightly.'

Kyo POV

' The minte Momiji hugged me I knew a vision was coming. I saw him being surrounded by some boys from his class. They were calling him stupid and said he was worthless. He looked like he was about to cry but held his ground. Then the leader of the group stepped up and punched him hard in the stomach. Suddenly I wanted everything to stop and strangely enough it did. I walked around the guys and to the calendar behind them. This was last week. I looked at the broken look on Momiji's face and knew these guys had to pay. He let go of me and the vision ended. I looked at him and smiled.

"You are not worthless and you are very smart. Don't let those close-minded idiots put you down. I've been an outcast all my life and I got along just fine. Be happy that you have personality and that you are unique."

He smiled at me and then gave me a quick hug. I watched as he skipped to the table and sat back down. I then turned around and walked away. I was off to beat the crap out of the bullies who hurt my cousin.

Normal POV

Everyone was stunned at the display of affection a couple of meters away from them. Whatever Kyo had said had lightened Momiji's mood considerably. He now all smiles again and was talking happily with Yuki. Kyo had made his way to a table in the back where four boys sat. He walked up the one who he saw had punched Momiji and hit him in the face. The blow sent the guy flying backwards into his friends. He walked up to him and punched him in the stomach. The guy yelled for the others to get him and soon they were all fighting. After about ten minutes Momiji saw the guy who had made fun of him approach the table. His gang followed him and behind tem was Kyo. The guy walked up to Momiji and started apologizing. Mimiji couldn't help but notice that he looked beat up. Now tht he looked carefully the entire gang looked beat up. He said he was sorry and then walked away. As he was passing Kyo,Momiji and everyone else heard him say " are you happy now" . Kyo just nodded and proceeded to walk back to the tree he had sat under earlier. He sat down took out his notebook and wrote down what just happened. As he sat there he began thinking about this new gift. He had only had it a day and it was stressing him out. He took out another Advil prom a small packet in his pocked and swallowed it. The headaches were beginning to drive him crazy. He just hoped he could do some real good thins time. And not have to reveal his façade to anyone. He couldn't stand it when people pitied him.


	3. Letting it all out

A week later Kyo quietly made his way home. He knew Tohru and Yuki had already gotten home because he took the long way. He decided to walk around for a while so he can clear his head. Hopefully the fresh air would cure is headache. It did, slightly. As the house came into view he decided not to have dinner today. He needed to further explore his options and review his notes. The family was already sitting at the table when he walked in. He didn't even say anything he just took of his shoes and made his way up the stairs. He suddenly had a shot of pain and almost collapsed against the stairs. Shigure rushed quickly to him and grabbed his arm. Big mistake thought Kyo as visions came rushing through his head. If possible the pain increased and he cried out. He quickly grabbed his hand from Shigure and pushed him away. He grabbed his head and started shaking. He then got up and went to the pantry and took out the Advil. He drank two this time. He took a deep breath after he swallowed the medicine and finally the pain subsided. He did this almost like a habit, which really scared Shigure. First he smokes and now he takes medicine on a regular basis. What was going on? And why had he screamed. Was he really in that much pain? Kyo couldn't believe the agony. In the short week he had had this 'gift' he only had a couple of really excruciating headaches. And that was when something really bad was going to happen. Something was going on with Shigure and it was bad. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the vision. I started with Shigure doing 'intimate' things with Hatori. Honestly he was sick and tired of seeing his family's love lives. It disgusted him the way he saw everything with such details. Ok so what was the big deal? Shigure and Haroti were going out. But that wasn't it. There seemed to be a figure looming in the shadows. He closed his eyes and he suddenly felt cold. Akito knew. He was in the shadows. But now he had to figure out if was a vision from the past or the future. It would make things so much easier it were in the future. But he doubted that so now Shigure and Hatori were in danger.

"Damn it all!! Shigure, I really need to speak to you outside." He didn't even wait for a reply he just grabbed Shigure's hand and led him to the living room.

Shigure POV

"Kyo what in the world is going on?" I was so shocked. This was just so weird. I had a feeling something was going on with Kyo. That he was hurting more then he let on.

"Akito saw you having sex with Hatori." He replied trying to act cold and distant but failing badly because a light blush covered his face.

" WHAT!!! I couldn't believe my ears. First of all how did Kyo know Hatori and me were together? Second of all how did he know Akito knew? I looked at him and he seemed to read my thoughts.

" Listen I just know ok. No big deal. I know so much about you people that it would make you all sick. I'm just telling you that you are in danger. Talk to Hatori and tell him what's going on. He has a right to know. And be careful ok. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Normal POV

Shigure followed Kyo's advice and immediately called Hatori. Kyo just walked up to his room ignoring Tohru's calls. He didn't really care what she wanted right now. He took out his book and began to write everything down, avoiding details as best as he could. When he was finished he put the book under his pillow and took a small nap.

'_Kyo? I'm so proud of you. You're doing a much better job then we all had expected. I' m really sorry about all of this Kyo. You deserve to have a normal life._

'_Bullshit! Ive never had a normal life and I never will. I asked for this remember? I wanted this. Oh sis I miss you so much. I don't have anyone. I'm so alone. It's been to long and I'm lost without you. A tear made its way down his cheek.' Oh look at me crying. I must look really stupid. A grown 17 year old crying. _

' _Tears don't make you weak my brother. And remember that I love you too. Watch you back little one. Danger is waiting for you. Our nightmares may come alive once more. Remember to be strong. Avenge my death little brother._

'_ I will Aya. I swear I will. We will have our revenge. They will not hurt any more people. I think Haroti and Shigure may be next. I also have to watch out for Tohru and Haru. Take care of yourself. Untill next time._

Kyo woke up and found his face wet with tears. He couldn't hold it in anymore. He cried. He was lost. The thought of someone hurting his family made him sick. He couldn't stand by and watch as Akito took away another persons happiness. Not again. He was sobbing by now and unfortunately Tohru head him when she was walking by. She ran into the living room where Shigure and Yuki were watching a movie. She just yelled out "Help, Kyo is crying." That was enough for the whole room to go silent. Yuki was shocked. Kyo? Crying? That was impossible. Kyo never cried. Unlike him Shigure just shook his head a sad smile on his face. What he said surprised both Yuki and Tohru.

"Again? Must have had another dream about her." He seemed to be talking to himself rather then anyone in the room. He just stood up and made his way to Kyo's room.

Unable to contain their curiosity they followed. What they saw made their hearts shatter. Shigure was sitting beside Kyo on the bed, one arm around his shoulder the other holding a tissue he occasionally wiped tears off Kyo's face with. Yuki's expression was one of pure shock. Kyo wasn't hysterical or making any noise. Tears just silently fell from his sad eyes. He looked lost and alone. Just then Shigure got up and walked towards them. He closed the door and turned to them. He assured them that Kyo was fine but avoided any questions. He then walked back to his room and soon Tohru left to her room. Yuki went inside his room and thew himself on the bed. He couldn't hear anything sharing no walls with Kyo. He was really confused. Kyo seemed to be acting ok. He was his usual temperamental self. Except he seemed to be by himself a lot more. He hadn't picked a fight with him in a while but that was because he was never around. Other then him keeping more to himself he acted the same. He had seen him at school sometimes holding his head as if it hurt. Then he remembered what happened earlier today. Kyo had come home late and as he was walking up the stairs he collapsed and seemed to be in great pain. Then when Shigure reached for him he yelled out as it the contact hurt him. Now that he remembered, Kyo had been avoiding personal contact altogether with everyone. He sometimes saw him wince in pain when some one touched him. Now that he thought about it Kyo wasn't himself at all. Rather trying to convince those he was sure wouldn't notice. But why did he notice? He was sure he didn't give a damn about that stupid cat. And what had Shigure meant when he said her? Who exactly was Kyo having dreams about? He tried to forget it and went to sleep.

Kyo POV

' I cant believe Yuki saw me crying. How could I leave the door open? Oh heck why am I killing my mind.' He took out his notebook from under the pillow and instead of a logical description of a vision he began writing all his thoughts.

'Lets see, he began writing. What good is this thing if I can't unleash my truest insecurities? I've never written in a diary before but I guess ill start now. Well as you know already I have the ability to see things. Past and Future. It only works with family members tough. Which I a thankful for because I think I would die from the pain. Every time I get one of my great ' visions' I get this splitting headache. Man and it kills me. Let me start with some things that are kind of bothering me. Tohru and Haru are going out. Thankfully they are more discrete and Akito hasn't found out yet. I am putting this on paper with all the honesty I have. I am so not jealous. Contrary to what her and Haru think. I am actually very happy for the both of them. How do I know that they think I'm jealous? I saw it in a vision. I also don't hate Yuki. Ok more honesty right. This is actually helping a lot. To admit things outlaid. It's very soothing. Alright here goes nothing. I love Yuki. Ok this is kind of hard now. I've been in denial for some time now so I'm not really sure anymore. I don't just love him; I might be in love with him. Did that strike you as a surprise? I know I don't act lie it and god knows that I never will. Aktio doesn't allow us to love. That's why him and Tetsu killed Aya and tried to kill me. I can't risk Yuki's life by loving him. I won't allow it. Ok I'm getting real tired so I think Ill go to sleep now. He put the pen down closed the book and placed it under his pillow. He then fell into a dreamless slumber.

another chapter.please rr


	4. Kyo's new job

Hey here is another chapter. I know time passes rather quicky without things happening but in later chapters entire months will pass without anything happening. Kyo recently turned 18 jus incase som one was wondering about his age.

Kyo once again woke up extremely early. It had been almost a month since he first got the 'gift'. He hated it yet he loved it. He had so much dirt on the entire family that he could blackmail them for the rest of their lives. But he wasn't like that. He used it as a reference only, incase someone was in danger. He got out of bed and went and took a shower. He was wearing his uniform pants and shirt; the jacket was on the back of a chair. He went downstairs and decided to make breakfast again. His hair was damp and his shirt was a little open. The only word that could describe how he looked was; sexy. There was still a fair amount of time until everyone got up so he decided to let loose. He turned on the radio to a rock station and turned it up. Soon breakfast was done so he again ate some , washed up, and left early. As he was walking to school he made the decision to go see a doctor. He would need some stronger medicine if he were going to live with this pain. He stopped by a pay phone and called a number he hadn't in along time. It was he and his sister's private physician. He worked at a small private hospital not to far away from the school. He had the number memorized so he dialed it and waited for the secretary to pick up.

"Hello? Dr. Chang's office"

"Hey, Mina it's me Kyo. Listen I need an appointment for Saturday can you fit me in?"

"Kyo? It's been a while. Yeah of course I'll fit you in. What are friends for right?"

"Thanks so much Mina. I'll see you in two days. Bye"

He hung up the phone and made his way to school. Thank god vacation was coming or he'd explode. Avoiding physical contact was harder then he imagined. He knew he could tell Dr. Chang anything. He knew about the curse and about the abuse. He would surely believe Kyo about the visions. And then he could assure him that he wasn't going insane.

**Saturday** (sorry I couldn't think of anything to happen. And I know in Japan they have school on Saturday but hey it's my story.)

It was seven in the morning. Kyo woke up unusually early for a Saturday and was relived he didn't have to be in the house. When there was no school it was hard to come up with excuses to be alone. Kyo walked to his closet and decided to look a bit more presentable. He picked out a pair of back jeans and a dark red long sleeve tee. He then picked out undergarments and walked to the bathroom. After taking a shower he changed into the clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror and decided he didn't have time to dry his hair. He walked downstairs put on his shoes and walked out of the house. Everyone inside oblivious to his absence. As he made his way to the doctor he realized he must be at least 15 minutes late. He cursed himself for not having the money to buy a car. He secretly had a drives license. His sister had made him take the test when he was 15 and when he turned 17 he didn't hesitate to get his license. Another secret he kept from everyone. When he arrived at the office Dr. Chang was sitting against the wall waiting for him.

"You are late Mr. Sohma", he said looking a bit amused.

"Well, unlike you, doctor. Some of us don't have the money to buy a transportation vehicle."

"You have a license. I know you do."

"Are you deaf? I don't have money to purchase a car."

"Alright, whatever. Kyo come this way. Ok, just tell me what the problem is and I'll see what I can do."

"I trust you doctor so I know you will take me seriously. You see a couple of weeks ago my sister came to me in a dream and gave me a gift. Well along with it came these pounding headaches. Well to make a long story short I have visions of people's lives. And when I get one my head starts throbbing. I was hoping you could fix it. The Advil just doesn't seem to make it ant better."

"You know there was a very similar case like this in America. I'll tell you what I can do. I'll run some tests today and then give you a prescription. Well maybe several prescriptions. And a word of advice to you, Advil sucks, take Tylenol instead. "

At Home

Everyone was surprised when they found Kyo's room empty. They were a bit worried but tried to make the most of the day. When lunch passed and he still dint show up Shigure was beginning to freak out.

At Doctor

Dr. Chang spent the whole morning running test and having Kyo's brain scanned. He wrote him a paper for two prescriptions and offered him a bottle of Tylenol.

"Alright, Kyo you're all set. Listen all morning I was thinking of something. Why don't you come work here at the hospital? We have a position open for a nurse's aid. It pays well and the weekday hours are flexible. You will also pick up some extra knowledge. What do you say?"

"Oh thanks Doc. That would be great. Where do I sing up?"

"You don't have to worry about anything ok. Come back in two days for a check up and I'll give you your information then."

Kyo walked out of the hospital with a feeling of hope and joy. Now he could really help people. All he had to do now was to pick up his prescription at the pharmacy. He had to wait 10 minutes for it but he waited quietly.

"Aright sir, will that be all?"

"No, throw in a pack of Marlboro Lights, a bottle of coke, and some chips."

Before walking out of the store he looked at the wall clock and discovered it was three in the afternoon. He would he in so much trouble if he didn't get home soon. When he walked through the door Shigure greeted him with a stern gaze.

Shigure POV

' I was fuming. How dare he go out and not tell anyone. I was about to start yelling when I noticed how he was dressed. Kyo look very formal. Formal for him at least. I had to admit he looked very good. And he was holding a plastic bad form the pharmacy close to his school. What on earth was he doing there?

"Where the hell were you?"

"Why do you care where I went? Why don't you mind you own damn business you dumb mutt."

He just stormed passed me and up the stairs slamming his door after him. Did he just ignore me like that. It wasn't the words that surprised me rather how easily he backed down. No broken furniture or anything. When I tuned around both Tohru and Yuki looked at me with the same expression.

' What the hell was going on with him?'

Kyo POV

I read the directions on the bottle carefully and wrote them down in my notebook. In case I forgot I could be sure to have it somewhere. It read the following

_Small white pill- take twice a day on empty stomach_

_Orange pill- use only when necessary. It acts a painkiller_

_Tylenol- use as directed. Take no more then eight in one 24-hour period._

I looked this over again and decided to take a Tylenol for now. I changed out of my clothes and into a large back T-shirt and a pair of khaki pants. I went to sleep and woke only when I heard Tohru calling me for dinner.

Normal POV

Dinner was normal. Thoru talked, Shigure answered and Yuki commented occasionally. Kyo was silent the entire time. When he was finished he got up washed his plate and went back up to his room. He took out his medical textbooks and looked over them again. He had bought them years ago to help him take care of Aya's wounds. Between the two of them they went to the hospital almost everyday. They had both studied medicine a bit so they didn't have to go to Dr. Chang for everything. Nobody knew about this. Not even Akito. He was up late reading when sleep finally took him. The next day passed quickly and so did the next. Soon it was time to go to the doctor again.

"Hey Tohru, tell Shigure I'll be home late today"

He didn't even wait for her to reply he just left. He walked into the hospital and waved to Mina at the reception desk.

"He's expecting you" was all she said.

Kyo POV

I walked towards Dr. Chang's office and knocked. When he opened the door he was smiling brightly.

He motioned for me to sit down and then sat opposite me.

"Alright. Since you already know everyone I don't have to introduce you."

He then handed me a big envelope. I opened it and found a medical information booklet. He told me I had to memorize it. I looked trough it and discovered I knew almost all the information already. All I had to know where the names of the utensils. I smiled to myself thinking that this was going to be easier then I thought. He noticed my smile and them immediately caught on.

"Exactly how much of the information in that book do you know?"

"Everything in chapters 1-8. Chapter 9 is kind of fuzzy but I can have it memorized by tomorrow."

He smiled knowingly and then handed me a bag. He explained that it was my uniform, my ID badge and my stethoscope. He then walked me to the lunge and showed me my locker. It said SOHMA K. on it. I was so happy. Then he told me to change and to report to him. After I put on my scrubs, which were a dark purple color, I walked back to Dr. Chang and he led me to a room where a young boy was. He smiled to me and made a gesture for me to proceed. I went to the boy and smiled at him.

"Hey, I'm Kyo. What's your name?" he looked to be about five or six.

"I'm Kira" he replied shyly.

"What is a big brave boy like you doing at the doctor?"

"My tummy hurts and I see the room spinning a little."

I took his temperature and scribbled it on his chart. Then I asked him to lie down and I felt for anything in his stomach. Then I listened to his breathing and scribbled some more on the chart. Then I told Kira he was a brave boy and walked to Dr. Chang.

"He has a fever of 100.1. His breathing seems a bit labored; I suspect he has an upper respiratory infection. As for the stomachache it could be something he ate. I suggest he be put on antibiotics and monitored for a couple of weeks."

"Very good Kyo."

He had me look at several more small children and then a few teens. I never noticed how quickly the time had passed because it was soon eight and I was exhausted.

"You may go home now. Oh and here's you schedule. "

I walked back to the lounge and changed back into my school uniform. I put my scrubs back into my locker. I decided I had to buy more so I planned to go tomorrow after school. If I didn't have to work. By the time I got home it was 20 minutes to nine. Nobody was in the living room or kitchen so I just walked up to my room. I decided I had to write down my schedule in my notebook just in case.

**Monday- part time afternoon shift from 3.5pm-7.5pm**

**Tuesday-free day. Attendance upon request**

**Wednesday-part time evening shift from 6pm-10pm**

**Thursday-part time afternoon shift from 3.5pm-7.5pm**

**Friday- free day. Attendance upon request. **

**Saturday-full time shift from 8am-8pm**

Man my hours are tight. I can do it. Surprising enough the headaches were getting better. I was getting used to it by now. I also had to figure out how to solve the family's problems. I was so exhausted I fell asleep right after changing into my pajamas.


	5. Not caring and telling Tohru

**Hey hers another chapter. It took a while to organize the ideas so sry. I dont own anythng. Never will. thanks for reading.I know it seems a bit focused on Kyo but the story is about him .but ill try to fit in other ppl points of view 2.**

Kyo had been working at the hospital for a month now. He had made friends with every male member of the staff and half of the female staff. He went out with them whenever he had a bit of spare time. Which was not often. If you saw him you would think he was a totally different person. He was carefree and funny. He no longer worried about the curse. He had friends and he didn't need his stupid family. He was a bit worried that nobody said anything. Well he was the reject. Why would they worry about him? He spent to many nights worrying why they didn't care. Even if he didn't show it, it still hurt. He wanted to belong, to be accepted. Yet he knew some things could never happen. He was a bit suspicious of Tohru tough. Since last week she'd been acting strange. Whenever he came home a bit tired she would always excuse him from dinner or yell at Yuki if he tried to start anything. He was worried that perhaps she knew so finally he decided to trust her.

Flash Back

"Thoru, I need to talk to you. I want to trust you with something. And I want you to promise not to tell anybody."

"Of course Kyo. You can tell me anything. You know that."

"Well ok. I don't suppose you've noticed my prolonged absence around the house. Well if you haven't your not the only one. But that's not what I want to tell you. Well you see. I got a job. It's at this hospital by the school. Well I just tough you should know since you seem to be in everyone's business."

"I was waiting to see how long it took you to tell me. Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not at all surprised. I already knew Kyo. The question here is if you want to tell the family?"

"No I don't intent to tell them anything. I don't want them to know. How did you find out? Am I not hiding it well enough?"

"Don't worry. You are hiding great but I found your uniform in you laundry basket."

"But I do my own laundry. I have for a while now."

"NO!, I found it a while back, Then I made some phone calls and everything clicked. I'm glad you told me tough. You can be sure that if they find out it will not be from me."

"Thank you."

"What are friends for right?"

End Flashback

So that's how Tohru found out. Now that she knew she helped cover for him when the family asked questions. Which was not often. It surprised Tohru how careless they were. Did they really not care what happened to Kyo? Well there was no time for that. There were three days left of school until vacation and on thins beautiful Saturday morning Kyo had the day off. He was off to buy a car. He finally saved enough money and with a great bit of advice from Shiro, one of his friends from work, he had called in after a 1997 Honda Civic. He had gotten it cheap and took it to a mechanic to fancy it up. He wanted a CD/radio. He wanted speakers in the back and had it repainted a dark red. He had picked it up today. He had parked in front of a small café and began to walk down the street and saw some friends from work. He walked happily over to then and started talking. He soon sat down and they were discussing how horrible the boss at work was. He was so wound up in the conversation he didn't even notice Shigure, Yuki and Tohru walking on the other side of the street. When Tohru saw him she ran across the street to them. Tohru sometimes came to the hospital to pick him up and they sometimes walked home together when their shifts ended at the same time. This way Tohru became good friends with the receptionist and some of the guys at the hospital. Tohru hugged with Mina and sat down. Kyo just smiled and they continued their talk.

Shigure POV

'What the hell is going on?' All I could do is stare dumbfounded along with Yuki. We had never seen Kyo this carefree and had never seen Tohru so bold. She was making jokes and flirting with the guys. Kyo didn't seem troubled at all by this and just continued talking.

"Um, did I miss something?" I asked Yuki.

"Well I'm not really sure. But if you did I did too." He replied with a baffled look on his face.

I noticed that unlike me he was staring at Kyo. I was shocked that Kyo did not notice us. He was laughing and acting like a regular teen, free of any worries. Now that I tough about it, Kyo was hardly around. He was always not home and when he was he looked exhausted and sleepy. And Tohru seemed to always know why because she always told us to keep it down and things like that. I decided I needed to think his over so I grabbed Yuki by the elbow and made my way home.

Normal POV

After about 5 minutes after Tohru came Kyo noticed that it was getting late so he and said good-bye and him and Tohru made there way to the car. Since he had a car it took him only five minutes to get home while it took Shiure and Yuki 30 minutes to walk. When Shigure and Yuki got home dinner was already on the table and Tohru was finishing cleaning up. Surprisingly Kyo was helping her and they didn't even notice the door open they were laughing so hard. Kyo was clutching his stomach while Tohru was wiping tears from her eyes. Yuki cleared his trough loudly and they both immediately stopped. They looked at each other and smiled. Tohru seemed to be trying so hard not to laugh.

"Hey Kyo. Feeling bold?" she asked a look of mischief on her face.

"Don't you dare"?

Kyo POV

I couildent belive Tohru was going to actually say what we were talking about. Actually we both knew about Shigure and Hatori. We were only discussing possible wedding ensembles and who should wear the tux and who should wear the dress. Them somehow Yuki and Haru came in the picture and we started to imagine them in dresses and girl clothing. Ever since Tohru found out about some of my secrets I found out about some of hers. She was now acting different around me. She was more bold and feisty while I was being friendlier. I still didn't tell her I knew about her and Haru but I planed to soon enough. But all that mattered now was that she was going to blab something to Yuki and Shigure that I didn't want them to know. There were too main reasons why I didn't want her to say anything.

1) They had no business knowing anything I did not wish to share with them. I told Shigure about my sister because I wanted him to know. If I wanted him to know anything else I would have told him about it along time ago.

2) I suspected someone in the family was a spy for Akito. I wasn't sure whom but I was positive it wasn't Tohru or myself. Other then that I was afraid the spy was among us and I didn't want Akito to know anything that he could use against me.

I waited patiently for her to say something but she seemed to hesitate. I think she was thinking the same thing I was because she just looked at me and then turned back to washing the dishes. I then walked up to her and whispered ' Yuki: halter top and mini skirt' so only she could her. She then burst out laughing and so did I. I finished drying the dishes and then sat myself down to eat dinner. Tohru and me kept glancing at each other and giggling until finally Shigure spoke up.

"My sharing the joke? I think we would like to laugh to. My god you act as if you just saw one of us in a bikini or something." He had no idea how right he was.

"How come we never thought of that one?" Tohru says to me. Then we both bust out laughing again.

"Oh so is that why the two of your were laughing? You saw one of us in a bikini? Was it Yuki?"

"Well not exactly but you are very close." I say. At this Shigure bursts into laughter too.

After the hysterics finally subside we all turn to look at Yuki who was now in a mix between rage and embarrassment. I knew he was blushing but I wasn't sure why. I had to admit he looked kind of cute all red and embarrassed. Tohru must have noticed I was staring cause she nudged me and said in my ear

"Staring is rude. Did you know?"

"Can you please excuse me and Tohru for a second?"

I didn't even wait for her answer because I grabbed her elbow and pulled her into the kitchen slamming the door behind me.

Normal POV

Shigure and Yuki we wondering what that was about until the shouts started coming. It was obvious it was coming from both sides and were both wondering what Tohru had whispered in Kyo's ear to make him go crazy. He had been so quiet lately it almost seemed strange. Then they hear a loud scream and glass being shattered. Then everything went quiet.

In the Kitchen

Kyo had just pulled Tohru into the kitchen and slammed the door.

"What the hell was that?" asks Kyo.

"Oh please Kyo. It is so obvious that you like Yuki ok? Well ok maybe it isn't but I know you do so don't deny it."

"What makes you think you know everything, miss 'oh-I'll-just-go-out-with-Haru-and-not-tell-anybody?"

"What the hell is your problem? Who the hell do you think you are coming here and thinking you know everything?"

By this point they were both shouting. Tohru picked up a vase and threw it at him. He ducked and then picked up a plate and threw it at her while shouting back.

"Maybe because I do. Ok I didn't want this? Knowing what is going to happen before it does. Invading peoples privacy without wanting to?"

Suddenly Tohru dropped the glass she was about to throw and looked at him funny.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just forget it."

"I'm sorry. Kyo what's wrong?"

"I promise to tell you later ok? I can't talk about it now"

"Ok. Let's get back to dinner. We'll clean this up later."

They walked out of the kitchen to see Shigure and Yuki's shocked faces. They were also holding each other. Tohru had had her hand around Kyo's waist and he has his around her shoulder. They both looked a bit relived and dazed out. They let go of each other and sat back down.

"Care to explain what happened?" asked Shigure in a authoritative voice.

"No, not realy." replied Kyo.

"We umm, just dropped some things, that's all," answered Tohru in the same tone as Kyo.

It was obvious they did not want to discuss the subject of their fight. Then Tohru reached and touched Kyo's hand. Suddenly he felt the pounding in his head and the flashing images came again. It had been a long time since he had gotten a headache this bad. Wow it was really killing him. He gripped his head and pulled away from Tohru. What he had seen made him shudder inside and out. It was Tohru holding Haru's body. He was lifeless. She was crying. Akito was standing over them smiling happily. He then reached over and placed his hand on top of Tohurs. The vision came again and this time he saw more. The black car that had been following her and Haru. The pictures of them together and finally the event that ruined it all. They were going to get caught tonight when they went out to dinner. He then calmly took his hand off of hers and then excused him self to his room. He made his way up the stairs and when he looked next to him there was Tohru opening the door for him. He smiled and entered. Then he put his fingers to his lips so she can keep quiet. With that he collapsed on to the floor. Fighting the urge to scream Tohru ran to him and slapped him softly across the face. He opened his eyes and got up. He walked over to his desk opened a drawer and took out a bottle of orange pills. He took one and then placed the bottle back.

"What just happened?"

Kyo POV

' I wasn't sure if I should tell her or not. I had told her so much so far. But I knew deep inside that I could tell her anything. I took a deep breath and began to tell her. Everything. She was sitting on my bed and I was in my desk chair across from her. She was listening intently and nodding occasionally. I was shocked at how composed I sounded. I was shaking with fear. This information probably made me sound like and even bigger freak then I already was. When I stopped talking she looked at me. She smiled and began talking.

"Wow, Kyo. I am truly sorry to hear about your sister. I can see by the look in your eyes when you talk about her how much you love her. I never knew Akito would do something like that. But then again I'm not surprised. I wouldn't put it past him. I for one am more than glad that you are the protector of our family."

"There's something else. I think that some one in the family is a spy for Akito. I fear that this person if feeding him information about our secrets. Oh and by the way. Don't go anywhere with Haru today. If will only lead to danger. Invite him over and we can watch a movie. I doubt it's him but it doesn't hurt to check. Also I can vouch if you guys are caught making out. I can say I dared you or something. That way you are safe."

"Like I said, I am glad you are the one protecting all of us. And I also think we should tell Haru about your, "

We both went downstairs and Tohru called Haru. He arrived almost immediately after the call. We talked in my room for a while and soon came to the conclusion that Haru was in fact not the spy. I then explained everything that I had to Tohru earlier, taking out some details he didn't need to know.

"Oh so you like have magic?" He asks with wonder.

"Umm, not exactly. More like I have a problem with my brain. It's even been medically proven"

"Oh," he looks a bit down but then lights up again.

He agreed to help us find the spy and I soon came up with a great plan. We would play a simple elimination game whenever we were in the presence of our family members. We would make as sound to get the attention of the other two and then glance at the suspect. Then the other people inconspicuously ether nod yes or no. If we got caught we took turns denying. Two people would admit to playing a game of truth or dare while one person denied like there was no tomorrow. This way we would not get caught. We decided to do it today with Yuki and Shigure.

One Hour Later

Kyo caughs and glances at Yuki. Haru nods yes. Tohru shrugs. Then Haru sneezes and glances at Yuki. I nod yes. Tohru shrugs again. Then she 'accidentally' spills her tea and looks at Shigure. Haru and I both nod no. We all then hastily excuse ourselves to the kitchen.

"Ok, Tohru make some snacks so we have and excuse so be in here. Ok so we have two votes for Yuki and none for Shigure."

"No. One for Shigure. He may not have spilled on himself but maybe he was telling about the others. Then someone decided to cut him short and rat on him. Ok and make it three for Yuki."

Haru and I just looked at each other. Tohru was making a lot of sense.

"No offence but Yuki is a rat. And what to rats do they rat out people. So I have to say Yuki," I say as I glance at the ground.

"Wait don't you like Yuki?"

At this moment I want to kill Tohru. She looks at me apologetically noticing that she wasn't supposed to share that info. Haru reassures me that he won't tell as soul. Then I notice we still have a lot to discuss and we've been in here a while. Tohru is still preparing snacks so I do the only logical thing I can. I grab a bowl and smash it on the floor. Then I look at Haru expectantly. He immediately catches on and starts yelling about how clumsy I am. This only buys us a bit more time so we continue talking about more suspects. I warn Tohru and Haru to not do anything and apologize but I have to sit between them. We don't want the spy to catch anything. I also warn them about the car following them. We them make a hasty exit and sat down on the couch.

"What took you so long?" asks Yuki.

"Kyo the idiot had to spill the bowl, so Tohru had to make another one," Haru tried to go with the plan.

"What do you expect? He is the dumb cat anyway," Yuki says this because he knows it will hurt me. I try to get up to attack him but Haru pulls me down. I nod and then decide to go upstairs. I get up and begin to walk away.

"Don't walk away. I never knew you were a coward Kyo."

"If that is what you want to think then go ahead. I just realized you aren't worth any of this."

He then lunged at me and I easy dodged him. I grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and threw him against the wall.

"Just stop it. Don't you get that I don't care anymore. I don't care about the deal with Akito or that you are better them me, because you aren't. You never where and never will be. It took me this long to realize that and you can't change my mind."

I should have just dropped him and walked away but instead I just held him there. He then did something I regret. He placed his hand on top of mine. The pain was so intense I dropped him on the spot. He fell ungracefully on the floor. His head shot up and he looked at me. I just walked away going slowly up the stairs. Tohru soon followed and then Haru.

Normal POV

Shigure went up to Yuki and hoisted him to his feet. Then they heard the door to Kyo's room being slammed shut. When Kyo got to his room he almost ran to his desk drawer. He threw it open and grabbed all the containers. On his desk appeared two prescription bottles and a bottle of Tylenol. He looked at the one with orange pills but then Tohru grabbed it from him and placed it back. He took out a white pill and two Tylenol.

"Kyo is that a good idea?" Tohru asks as she sees him take the three pills and swallow them with the water Tohru just passed him.

"Don't worry. I take them like this every day," Kyo replies with a reassuring smile.

Haru looks confused so Tohru begins to explain about the side effect of Kyo's visions. He nods his head and looks at Kyo with a look of sympathy.

It then hits Kyo like a ton of bricks. What he saw in the vision. It was him and Yuki. They were doing things he rather not have seen them doing. He then feels himself go red. Tohru looks at his red face and begins to put the pieces together.

"Oh my! Haru, do you know why he's blushing? It's because when he has a vision he usually sees the person he's touching. In this case Yuki. And he would only blush if it were something, I don't know '_personal'._

"So he must have seen himself doing something inappropriate with Yuki."

Kyo POV

I just wanted to punch Haru. Tohru must have noticed my line of thinking because she grabbed him and left the room. I threw myself on the bed and took out my notebook. I was glad to finally have something interesting to put in it. Two major events happened today. Well not major but still important. I wrote down the vision of Tohru I had earlier then the incident with Yuki. When I finished I placed the notebook back under my pillow and went to sleep.

Yuki POV

I couldn't believe what had happened today. The way Kyo had grabbed me felt so weird. I was usually the one with the upper hand. Why was he suddenly winning? Because he didn't care anymore. I knew that something had changed. I noticed it every day. He was hardly ever home anymore. When he was around he seems exhausted. I couldn't come up with an explanation. I don't' care. Yea right. Who am I kidding? The only reason why I noticed these things about Kyo was **because** I cared. I didn't like not knowing what is going on. He was usually so predictable but now he was like a different person. I was so shoked today when I saw him so carefree with those people. Who exactly where they? And Tohru knew them too. Him and Tohru have been getting along better lately. And another thing I noticed. This one scared me the most. He seemed to know a lot more then he let on. He knew things that others didn't. I fell asleep will questions flooding through my mind.


	6. My life is a living hell

Hey heres another chper. sry but it took me a while. Well i have 2 warn you it does et pretty vulgar. i mean the curses. and tohur acts a bit ooc but im jus so tired of her bein so stupid all the time.oagain i dont won anything. thaks for reading

Kyo POV

School had finally let out. I was so happy. Not just happy but ecstatic. Well not that happy. When summer ends I'm off to the next level of my useless education. College. I had an advantage the rest of my family didn't. Poor Yuki and Tohru were stressing over what classes to take. I had everything planed out. Pre-med, then medical school, then a full time job at the hospital as a doctor. Wow there goes my life plan. I just marvel at how exciting my life is. Things between Yuki and me have gotten weirder that before, if that's even possible. I avoid him and he avoids me. We talk only when necessary and make little to no eye contact at all. I must admit that I miss him. I know I probably wouldn't say this out loud if my life depended on it but hey this is my journal. I can write whatever I want and nobody can stop me. I am so tired I can barley keep my eyes open. The head nurse has taken a month of vacation and I was asked to be her substitute. Why I have no idea, because I'm only a nurses' aid. The boss told me because I know how to handle the responsibility but I know that's bullshit. She just does it cause she hates me. On top of that I have to cover my friend, Yoshi's night shift. I can't believe she makes me work so hard. I think she does to rival my hatred for Akito. I think I hate them about the same amount now. I get about 4 hours of sleep every 48 hours. I am not only dead tried but I have no time to eat. I think I have lost about 5 pounds since I first started this sad excuse for a new schedule. That was a week ago. Tohru seems to notice that I'm tired but I have been covering up my thin-ness very well. I only have three weeks left of this hell shift (that what the boys and me called it). Then that stupid bitch comes back from vacation and I can get back to being only remotely exhausted. God, there is only a hand full of people on this planet that I hate with a passion. They are as follows. First is the bastard that killed my sister. I must admit that I hate him the most. I hate myself for being afraid of him but I jut haven't gotten over it yet. Call me weak but you would be scared too, after seeing the shit he did. Next I hate Akito. He is the saddest excuse for a human EVER. I hate him for causing pain to others. He just does it to make himself feel better or for whatever psychotic reason he tortures us. Those are the top two. They have caused me so much pain since the day I was born. For so many years they haunted my nightmares and sometimes still do. Next I must admit I hate my boss. Dr. Haruko Sato. She loves to torture me. She has been making my life and exhausting, living hell since the day I first got my job. I am happy to confess that I am not the only person who takes part in this hated. All the nurses and resident doctors hate her. All accept one. The fourth person I hate. Jun Tanaka. Somehow she managed something we never imagined was possible. She got on Dr. Sato's good side. The two of them are like a team of evil, nagging idiots. I wish that the two of them would just stop picking on me. I hate the fact that I have to cover for Tanaka. I bet she requested I do it since she hates me. I've been thinking for some time now that the whole world is out to get me. I mean I could be walking around with a damn knife trough my back and my family wouldn't even notice. I'm exaggerating a bit but even so I still think they wouldn't notice. Sometimes I wonder why I even try. I mean I try to help them out and they all hate me. I mean why the hell am I the family guardian angel? It's a bit stupid if you ask me. Then again I did ask for it. So it's partially my fault. Ok, now I feel even worse then before. I am now officially suffering from malnutrition, am so tired I can barley stand and guilty and depressed. All I need now is to be smoking pot and crack and I'm the poster child for the average teen. God I'm sulking like there's no tomorrow. I must look so sad sitting on the roof writing in my notebook/diary. Ok, enough of feeling sorry for myself. I have to give myself props. I am still keeping up appearances exceptionally, still working out and practicing martial arts, and working my ass off. I make and honest living and I have the cash to prove it. Man am I loaded. Since I don't have anything to buy I have nothing to spend money on. I have more money in my bank account then all my other family members put together. I also do my own laundry and buy my own food.( which I label so nobody eats it.) I cook for myself and clean around the house. I not only split the work with Tohru but now she has some time to relax too. The only things I actually spend money on are the occasional shopping sprees for Tohru. So THERE. I should be proud of my accomplishments. Ok enough writing because I'm starting to loose the feeling in my arm.

I got off the roof and went back into my room. I was so glad it was Sunday. I had a lot of time left until I had to go to sleep. Man my family must be really stupid not to suspect anything. For all they know I could be out on the streets selling drugs and getting wasted. Not that I was. I was a good boy. As corny as that sounds I was squeaky clean. I heard Tohru call from the kitchen that there was a phone call for me. Who the hell would call me? I made my way downstairs using the limited strength I still had. When I picked up I was half tempted to hang up. I knew that voice too well. It was person number two on my list of people that should burn in hell.

"Hello" he said almost like it was no big deal. I knew him and his evil ways better then he did. He was up to something and his voice was hinting the worse.

"May I help?" I try to sound unfazed by his tone. I almost can feel something about to happen. Once you have weird visions you tend to feel and see things other people don't.

"I'm bored. If you don't show up here in 20 minute I will whip the youngest Sohma till they pass out. Then every one from youngest to oldest until you show up. I think you better hurry. I don't want to see what will happen to poor Hiro if you don't."

I could hear him laughing. I immediately hung up and ran for my jacked and keys. I would be in so much trouble when I got back. I kept my car hidden in the back of the house. It was too late for them to notice anything and by the time they woke up I was long gone. I ran to the door and threw my jacket on. I instantly laced my sneakers and ran out. By now my hasty movements had caught the attention of the family. As I jumped of the porch I could see them in the door way staring. I swiftly ran behind the house and got into my car. I started it up and drove away. I had never driven that fast in my life but I knew I had to get to the main house in the next 16 minutes or all hell would break loose.

Normal POV

All Shigure and Yuki could do was stare. They just saw Kyo drive away in a car hidden in the back of the house. Since when had the car been hidden there? They both came back to reality when they heard Tohru mumble something and walk back into the house. She seemed unfazed by the current turn of events so they decided she knew more then she was saying. She went to the phone and called the operator and asked for the number that had just called. The answer made Tohru visibly shudder. That meant only one thing. Akito had called on Kyo. She went back to the living room and sat down on the couch. She knew they were going to question her and she was trying very hard not to yell out the recent discovery. Kyo obviously didn't want them to know. She waited patiently until Shigure spoke up. All she had to do was keep the necessary answers short and deny anything else. It was simple. Although she hated lying she wasn't actually lying. She was withholding the truth, something she had gotten pretty good at.

"What just happened?" asked Shigure.

Tohru POV

"Well, I believe Kyo just rushed out of the house and drove hastily away." I answered hoping my tone didn't sound too obnoxious. I couldn't help it anymore. I acted like this whenever I was around Kyo and our friends so it was becoming a habit. Haru said he found it very sexy.

"I think we all noticed that" Yuki snapped at me. "We aren't that stupid not to realize the obvious." He really should have kept his mouth shut. I couldn't take it. Why was he snapping at me? I wasn't the same girl he knew. I just let him have it.

"Listen to me you ignorant imbecile. You couldn't notice something about Kyo if it was biting you in your prissy, conceited ass. How dare you even say that you notice the obvious? God, he's been walking around half dead and you haven't noticed. Does he have to have a damn knife coming out of his back for you to even turn your head. You both have been so frustrating lately. God do you really hate him that much? Because if you do please tell him because he would be happy to hear it. He should have moved out a long time ago. Why does he keep insisting to look after you useless saps? If I were him I would have kicked you bastard to the curb. How does the poor boy put up with your mindless idiocy? He woks so hard and does so much and you people don't even give a damn. Well you know what? I hope you all burn in hell."

I must have left them speechless because they didn't say anything. I couldn't take it. I just ran out of the house and to Haru's. I knew it was at the main house but he had snuck me in loads of times. He would be more then happy to comfort me. I couldn't wait to tell him how I yelled at Yuki and Shigure.

At the House

"Did Tohru just yell at us?" Shigure asked Yuki.

"Yes, I believe she did." Yuki replied looking both stunned and confused. What exactly did Tohru mean when she said he works hard. And what did she mean he looks out for us. He just stood up and walked to his room.

At the Main House

Kyo POV

I had gotten there with ten minutes to spare. I hope he was serious and meant what he said because if he touched Hiro in any way I would kill him right there. Wasn't he suppose to be dead already? I walked up to the doors I knew all to well. The memories of the beatings Aya and me received came flooding back to me. I threw them open and walked in. I saw Hiro in a corned trembling and ran up to him.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

He simply shook his head no and hugged me. I hugged back and whispered in his ear.

"No one must know of this. Tell no one I am here. He will never hurt you gain. I promise I will never let him hurt you".

I have him a squeeze and then he ran out. I then went and closed the doors. And walked to the center of the room. I knew Akito was in here. I could sense him. He must be hiding in the shadows. I was suddenly hit with something hard in the back and tumbled forward. Akito never did play fair.

"What do you want?" I asked him. I got up and proceeded to walk around the room. I know he liked to play thins game. He liked to follow me in the dark and beat me to a bloody pulp.

"I have a little proposition for you. You come to my house once in a while and I won't hurt any one any more. You see Kyo, things were so much safer when you and your sister provide amusement. I only hurt the family to punish them. Now I do it because I no longer have you. You made life so much more exciting. Do you remember this game Kyo?"

"How could I foret? The no noise game. I could do anything. Run or defend myself as long as I didn't make any noise. I believe it was one of your favorites."

"Your memory amazes me Kyo. I would have thought you would want to forget everything that happened behind these doors. Well no matter. The rules have changed. You see now that you are older you can endure pain better. You no longer can run or defend yourself. You must endure the pain Kyo. You must because if you don't some one else will. You have my word that I will not touch any one."

"Your word is insignificant. I don't care what you say. You are a worthless piece of trash. I don't need anything from you. But hear this. If you dare go near anyone I swear on my sisters grave I will destroy you. So help me God I will murder you."

All I heard was laughter. Then the all too familiar sting of the whip. I stood still. Not moving. Not making a sound. He just kept bringing it down and soon I could no longer stand up. I fell to the floor in a pool of blood. My lip was bleeding because I was biting down so hard on it. I knew what would happen if I made any noise. He would just whip someone else. When me and my sister would be punished Akito and her husband took turns whipping us. Whenever one of us made a sound the other one got whipped. I was so young and couldn't help it. My sister always ended up getting beaten worse then me. I now stoop still. I didn't want anyone else to suffer this terrible fate. I still had small scars on my back. My sister made sure I always got medical attention. We didn't go to Hatori but to Dr. Chang. He made sure I had little to no scars at all. Akito soon became out of breath so he dropped the whip and came to me. He kicked me in the ribs a couple of times but I still made no sound. He gave up and walked to his room. I carefully got up and started looking for my jacked. Akito then came back and handed it too me. When he touched me it was like being struck by lightning. The throbbing in my head became unbearable and I collapsed. The vision I saw cleared up a lot of things. He helped me up and handed me my jacked. I put it on and walked out. I saw Hiro by my car. I looked at him and then he began crying. I unlocked my car door and put him in the passenger seat. I then went and sat in the drives seat and turned to him.

"What's the matter? He didn't hurt you did he?" I asked. I was getting really worried.

"No, he didn't. But he hurt you. I saw everything Kyo. Why did you let him do that to you?"he was now calming down a bit.

"Oh is that what this is about? Oh Hiro please don't worry about me. I've had worse then this before. You shouldn't have to see something like that. I'm sorry you had to see. Can you please forgive me?" I couldn't believe he saw. It must be a lot for him to take at this age.

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything. Oh Kyo, I'm sorry. I should have never told Kisa I loved her."

"Listen to me Hiro. I'm about to give you the most important piece of advice you can ever get. In order for you to survive this hell that is out family you must understand one thing. Akito doesn't want us to love. His soul is corrupt with hate and he can't accept that we are happy while he is suffering. He blames us for his misfortune. But it is not our fault. Love is the only thing that can keep you truly sane. You see unlike some of us I only hate a few people and you and the family are none of them. You see I love you guys and Tohru and my friends. That is why I am happy. If you love Kisa, you keep on loving her. Love her and let her love you because that is the only way you can truly be happy. Ok now comes the advice part. Hide it. Hide it like your life depends on it, because it does. You can bee yourself around her and a select few you trust. And make sure you keep these things to yourself and those you trust because once they fall into the wrong hands they can be used against you. Ok now go on. I need to go home and patch up. Oh and plese keep this between the two of us. I know I can trust you right?"

"You bet Kyo. Thanks so much."

"Oh and Hiro, try not to cry in front of people. Idiots may think you are week. Only true men of character can appreciate such a delicate show of emotion. And next time you decide to have make out session with Kisa, make sure it's not on the grounds. Come over and do it at our house. No one will see you there."

He nodded and ran off unsuccessful in covering his blush. Now that that was taken care of I had to get back home. I couldn't believe what I saw. It was flashes of Akito hurting everyone in the family. Then I had the vision of Tohru and Haru again. I was getting worried. I was too youg to be dealing with this stress. I had to get some rest. My weak body couldn't handle another beating like that. And I knew that was nothing compared to what Akito could really do. I probably had some broken ribs too. I drove home slowly ignoring the pain in my back. I really panicked when I saw Hatori's car in the driveway. I didn't even bother hiding the car I just parked next to Hatori and ran into the house. When I got there let out a breath of relief. Everyone was sitting in the living room drinking tea. Tohru must have noticed my panic because she told me Hatori just dropped her and Haru off. He was staying the night. Hatori then noticed my bloody and now swollen lip.

"Kyo what happened to your lip?"

"Umm, well you see I got into a fight downtown." What a lie. Tohru and Haru looked at me and mouthed ' we know'. So they knew where I was. That's great. Hatori came up to me with the intention to examine me. Oh please. I was a better doctor then he ever was. I did it because I wanted to not because I had to.

"Believe me if I needed medical attention I would have gotten it already."

I stepped away from him and proceeded to walk up to my room when the phone rang. I was informed it was Hiro and it was for me.

"Hey Hiro, what's wrong?"

"I, umm, just wanted to see if you got home safe. And if you took care of your back?"

"Nope not yet but I promise I will once I can get up to my room. Oh and Tohru and Haru know. Well not all but some."

"Oh I see. Well good night. And I was wondering if me and Kisa could come over next week."

"Oh so you did take my advice. That's good. But I have to see if I could fill you in. You're not the only people who come here for that."

"WHAT!! Oh Kyo I hope you're joking."

"Relax buddy, I am. Well good night."

When I hung up the phone everyone was looking at me. I just rolled my eyes and walked up to my room.

Normal POV

"What exactly do you, Tohru and Hiro know? What is going on?" Hatori asked Haru.

"Haru I don't think we have time for this now. We need to get upstairs."

With that they ran upstairs together. When Haru threw open Kyo's door Tohur let out a scream. Kyo was in the process of taking off his ripped and bloody shirt. Tohru screamed because she had never seen anything so terrible. His back was a series of thin gashes and cuts that were all leaking blood. You couldn't even see his back anymore it was covered in slash marks. Kyo immediately turned around and yelled for them to close the door. Soon footsteps were heard coming up.

"Is everything alright in there?" asked Shigure in a worried tone.

"Why don't you go and mind you own fucking business. You haven't cared so far why start now." Kyo yelled to them.

"Really we're fine," assured Tohru.

Haru was just trying to calm down. When they heard the footsteps go downstairs the both turned to Kyo.

"What the fuck is your problem. I know its weird but you didn't have to scream." Kyo said in an icy tone.

Now that he was facing them they could see bruises on his stomach and some on his chest. Not only that but they could now tell how thin Kyo actually was. There was no going around it. He was skinny. You could almost count all his ribs. Now that they actually got a good look at him Kyo looked terrible.

"Oh my God, Kyo what is going on?" Tohru looked close to tears.

"Please don't make a big deal about this ok. I'm used to this. I'm actually thankful he let me off this easy. I'm really sorry about this. Plese don't be mad. I just need some help bandaging up some of the deeper cuts I can't reach. I'll tell you what to do just plese don't be mad."

He was almost pleading with them. They could not understand why he was apologizing to them. But they agreed and Tohru ran to get the First Aid kit from the bathroom. He explained to them how to clean the wounds and how to dress them. He also had Haru get some ice for his bruises. After about an hour Kyo was done. While they were bandaging him Kyo told them about what happened. Then he explained the vision and how he had seen them for as second time. Then he told them that he came to a conclusion. The spy was in fact Shigure but not in the way they had expected. He had to occasionally report to Akito and tell him thing that were going on. Shigure tried to keep it as simple as possible and tell as little as possible. Well Yuki found out and to get revenge let it slip to Akito about Shigure and Hatori. Shigure then made some unknown deal with Akito and he let them continue it. After talking a bit more Tohru made him come downstairs to eat something because she was afraid he was going to pass out form hunger. As they were talking at the table Shigure and Yuki came in.

"All right. The three of you have some explaining to do. And don't one of you dare blow me off because you are going to be in the biggest trouble ever." Shigure looked genuinely mad while Yuki looked curious.

"Ok where do we start? Ok how about explaining what's been going on with Kyo." Said Haru

"Or how about we talk about what's been going on with Haru and Tohru." replied Kyo

"Or maybe you should go to hell." Yelled Tohru.

"With you next to me, I already am." Kyo shouted back.

"You are not going to get out of this by fake fighting. Now talk. How about I ask a question and you answer it? Is that fair?" Asked Shigure calmly.

After thinking about it for a moment the three of them agreed. Shigure was going to ask the questions and they were going to all answer it. First Kyo then Tohru then Haru.

"Who does the car outside belong to?"

"Me.Kyo.Kyo."

"Where did you get it from?"

"I bought it. He bought it."

"With what?"

"Shit. Money. That's a stupid question."

"Where did you get the money from?"

"Umm. Can't say. I'm not supposed to say."

"Is the money stolen?"

"HELL NO!! No. Defiantly not."

"Where has Kyo been lately?"

"Out. Somewhere. Not sure if I'm supposed to say."

"What is going on between Tohru and Haru?"

"Nothing. We're going out. We're together."

"Who knows about Kyo's activities?"

"Just us. Just us. Just us."

"Allright I will ask agin. Where has Kyo been lately? And if you don't give me a legitimate answer all of you are sleeping outside today."

"You actually think that we have no place to go. Give me a break. We can always go to a motel and Kyo has a car," replied Haru.

"You talk as if you have a small fortune hidden somewhere. And plus Kyo doesn't even have a license," Shigure was getting stressed out.

"By the way I do have a license and so does Tohru. And maybe we do have a small fortune. What are you going to do about it?"

"God, Shigure, the way you're interrogating him is as if he was out on the streets gating wasted and selling drugs."

"Well, isn't he?"

"Fine, FINE!! I got a job. I have a job. Is that such a crime? GOD!! Are you fucking happy you dimwit?"

With that Kyo ran up the staris to him room and slammed the door. Then Tohru and Haru proceeded up to Tohru's room.

They all went to sleep digesting the information shared at the table.Shigure was now more confuse then ever and Yuki was wondering where Kyo really went today.


	7. The Vacations and the body of my enemy

' _Kyo. Wake up. Wake up little brother, I have great news.'_

' _You know I'm not actually waking up right? I'm still dreaming.'_

' _I know but it always gets your attention. I have some great news. But before I tell you, you have to answer some questions. Truthfully.'_

' _Ok, go ahead.'_

'_Are you still afraid of Akito?'_

"_Hell no. He has no power over me anymore. I don't even want to belong to a family that he does. He's a disgrace.'_

' _I'm glad you feel that way Kyo. Alright how do you feel about the curse?'_

' _It's all right I guess. I don't mind being a cat. It's pretty cool. But not having contact with the opposite sex really sucks. And Haru deserves to hold Tohru at least once before Akito sticks his fat, meddling nose in their business. I really want them to be happy. Since I don't have anyone I'm not really concerned, you know? But it must really suck for them. Not being able to do anything. It makes me hate Akito even more.'_

'_You always put others before you don't you brother. Too bad they are too stupid to notice.'_

' _Don't say that. It's not their fault. Ok what's this great news?'_

' _You're free. You are no longer cursed.'_

'_WHAT!'_

'_Yea, since you have been doing all these good things you have put the gods in your favor. They now respect you and will do anything they can to honor you. You see you have won their respect and loyalty. Now they decided to repay you by lifting the curse. Off you only. That's the catch. It only works for you.'_

' _No, I don't care about myself. I want them to lift the curse off Haru. That is the only thing I want. I don't care about myself.'_

'_I know that. By the way you treat your body you could be missing a limb and you wouldn't care. Are you that self less?'_

' _It doesn't matter. Let me talk to the gods. Please I need to speak with them.'_

'_Hello young Kyo. We are the gods of the Sohma family. Your acts of greatness have shown loyalty to the family. You are more deserving of being the god than that disgrace, Akito. Rest assured he will be punished greatly when he leaves this earth. What is it you wish to ask of us, loyal warrior?_

' _Please, I am truly honored that you approve of me but please lift the curs off Haru.. I don't want him to loose his love because of the curse. He deserves better. Please.'_

' _Always the selfless on, aren't you, young Kyo. We will be honored to execute your request, along with our original goal. You may also keep your cat form. We have noticed your incredible attachment to it. You may now transform at will. As for your cousin Haru, he may only hug Tohru. No one else. She is the only one the curse will not work on. Now go on and continue what you are going. But be careful. We hate the deal you have made with the god. Akito better not hurt you or he will regret it. '_

' _Thank you. I will honor you, fair gods of the Sohma family. You have bought much hapiness to me. I will guard my gift well and will try hard to protect the family.'_

'_We understand your excitement young Kyo, but please be careful, stormy weather lies ahead.'_

Kyo woke up with a tingly feeling in his stomach. He wasn't sure if that was one of his paranormal dreams or a real fantasy dream. To dull his inquisitiveness he preformed a series of two tests. One involved hugging Tohru and the other was actually becoming a cat. He thought hard and concentrated and then heard a poof. Everything suddenly looked bigger. This meant he was now a cat. He then concentrated on becoming human again and then poof he was back. He practiced this a couple of times until he had the hang of it. He then put his pants back on and silently made his way to Tohru's room.

"Tohru, wake up."

"Why?"

"I need to see something really quick."

She lifted her head off the pillow and stared at Kyo. He was only wearing his flannel pajama bottoms. She got out of bed and made her way to him.

"Kyo what's wrong?"

"I need to see if they were right."

He walked up to her and embraced her. Nothing happened. He pulled back looked at Tohru again and then hugged her again. This time when he pulled back he steeped away from her and looked at her stunned expression.

"Kyo? What just happened?"

"Well hopefully if everything goes as planed the same thing will happen when you hug Haru."

"But Kyo, nothing happened."

"Exactly. Come on its getting late. Lets go down and make some breakfast. Or do you prefer we go and fetch Haru and share the good news with him?"

"Honestly I want to see if it works with him as well."

Kyo went to his room and put on a big, baggy black t-shirt and walked downstairs. Tohru, also in her pajamas, was waiting for him. Since it was only four in the morning they took the car. When they got to the main house Kyo and Tohru snuck in through the hole in the fence and quietly made their way to Haru's room. Kyo hoisted Tohru in trough the open window and then gracefully slid his way in.

"Haru. Wake up." Tohru walked over to his sleeping form and shook his shoulder.

"Tohru what are you doing here? And is that Kyo?"

Tohru stepped back from the bed as Kyo made his way forward. They waited patiently for Haru to stand up and walk to them. Tohru then stepped forward and wrapped her hands around Haru. Just like with Kyo nothing happened. She stepped back and looked at him. Haru looked from Tohru to Kyo. He knew it must have been his doing. He was always helping them. He walked up to Kyo and hugged him.

"Thank you Kyo. I don't know what I would do without your help."

"Oh stop. Listen come on. We're going back to the house to make breakfast."

Kyo didn't even wait for a relpy. He grabbed Haru's hand and led him to the window. All three of the climbed out the window and noiselessly made their way to Kyo's car. When they got back it was already 4:30. Kyo and Tohru proceeded to make breakfast while Haru just watched. Since it was Sunday Kyo didn't have to go to work. By the time everything was finished it was already seven. Since Kyo and Tohru weren't rushing everything took forever. When Shigure stumbled into the kitchen Haru, Kyo and Tohru were already finishing their portions. All three of them were smiling like Christmas had come again. Just as Yuki was coming in the phone began to ring. Shigure went to pick it up and then looked questioningly at Kyo.

"Kyo, it's doctor Chang. He says your lab work just came in."

Kyo got up quickly and ran to the phone. He snatched it from Shigure and began to speak into it rapidly and saying some words Shigure didn't understand. Tohru looked at Haru. Yuki sat at the table and watched the ordeal. Suddenly Tohru and Haru began whispering.

"He got lab work done?" asked Haru.

"It must be because of what happened with Akito", replied Tohru.

Yuki was trying hard not to listen but then he heard the word Akito. Both Haru and Tohru seemed really worried so something must be up. Tohur was telling Haru how Kyo only talked Chinese with Dr. Chang when something was wrong.

"Kyo the results came back. Everything seems to be in order. You do seem to have some complications with the way your ribs are healing. Due to the repeated injury they don't have time to heal properly. "

"I don't understand. Is it serious?"

"Yes and no. You have been healing nicely but I just want to be sure. Your x-ray showed that two ribs in particular aren't healing as well as the others. If you don't come it could lead to serious complications. I don't have to describe them because you know them well enough. I will be expecting you."

Kyo hung up the phone and sat back down. He was a bit pale and didn't hear Haru and Tohru call to him.

"KYO!" Tohru shouted.

"Oh, what? Sorry did you say something Tohru. Oh listen I have to go. I'll be back later."

He got up put his jacket on and walked out. He was in a daze as he got to the hospital. His friends greeted him and he just smiled back. He really had to talk to Dr. Chang. When he entered the office Dr. Chang just smiled at him and led him to a room. This got gotten the attention of all the nurses. Why would Kyo be in an examination room unless something was wrong? Dr. Chang asked Kyo to take off his shirt so he can examine him better. Kyo had various small cuts on his chest and arms. He also had a bruise on his right side the size of a dinner plate. He winced slightly when the doctor touched it. Dr. Chang proceeded to examine him and then gave him some medicine for the pain. Since his hell shift was finished Dr. Chang ordered Kyo to take a vacation. He had to heal and working prevented him form doing that. Kyo put his shirt back on and waited for the doctor to write out his prescription. The doctor then walked him to the reception desk so he can tell Mina about his vacation. Once he was finished with that he was handed the slip of paper with the prescription and walked out. Everyone then rushed to Mina to ask her what was wrong. She told them that Kyo had taken a three-week vacation. She also told them how Dr. Chang had written him out a prescription. They were all confused and worried. Kyo drove home stopping only at the pharmacy to pick up his medicine for his headaches and the painkiller for his ribs. When he got home everyone was on the couch waiting for him.

"Where were you?" said Shigure in a pissed off voice.

"Why the fuck do you care. Must I tell you everything? All your going to do is go and tell Akito anyway. And if you don't the rat is sure to tell him. Do I have really have no privacy or is it everyone else too?"

Kyo POV

I ran upstairs as fast as my injured body could take me. Tohru had been really great about me eating more. She even packed me lunch at work. Ever since the hell shift ended I had been getting more sleep but I still took on extra shifts. I needed the money. Ok, I didn't but I was planning on surprising Tohru and Haru with a vacation to Hong Kong and Shigure and Hatori with a trip to Tokyo. I had finally raised enough money to pay for everything. I had it in and envelope in my desk. I heard them coming after me. I smiled to them and asked them to close the door.

"Kyo what did Dr. Chang want? Are you ok?"

"Just peachy. Listen I have something for you guys."

Tohru and Haru looked at each other. Kyo had done enough. What more could he do for them.

"What is it Kyo?"

I handed Haru a thick white envelope and stepped back so I could see their reactions. Haru opened it and found two plane tickets to Hong Kong, Then he found a list of places and confirmation numbers. He looked at Tohru who had her mouth open.

"What is this Kyo?" he asked a little shocked, fearing he knew exactly what it was.

"It's your all expense paid vacation to Hong Kong. Everything is there. You guys leave tonight."

Tohru snapped out of her shocked state first. She began screaming and jumping up and down. She ran to meand embraced me.

"Oh thank you, thank you."

Haru then shook my hand and began thanking me.

"Oh come on guys, its nothing really. After all you guys have done for me, how else can I thank you.I cant wait to see Shigure's expression when he open's his envelope."

"Oh come on. I want to see his face too." The three of us walked downstairs, me clutching another white envelope.

When we got to Shigure's study Haru and Tohru waited in the doorway. I walked up to Shigure.

"Shigure I have something for you."

He turned to me with a questioning look. I handed him the envelope and waited for him to open it. When he did his eyes got really big and his moth dropped in shock.

"Oh my, Kyo what is this?"

"I swear you guys are blind. It's an all expense paid trip to Tokyo. You and Hatori leave tonight."

He hugged me and then ran to the phone. I asked my self why I had done this many times. One reason was because everybody else was already on vacation. And the second was that I needed some time alone. You ask why I'm not worried about Yuki? Well considering the fact that he hates me, I don't think he will jump at the opportunity to hang out with me. I thanked the gods that Akito was on vacation. I have no idea where the hell he went but I was glad. It was late so I just said my goodbyes and went to bed. The next morning when I woke up I found the house empty, except for Yuki who was still sleeping. I went downstairs and found a note from Tohru and Shigure. They told me to take care of myself and watch after Yuki. I smiled and threw the note away. I made breakfast, ate some and then left.

One Week Later

Yuki woke up and went downstairs. On the kitchen counter was breakfast along with a note. Yuki picked it up and read it.

_Dear Yuki_

_Breakfast is on the counter. There is some bacon in the microwave if you want some. I'll be back around three to make dinner. Take care and try not to burn the house down._

Yuki POV

He didn't sign the note. He never did. I sighed and began eating. I loved the way Kyo cooked. I was the complete opposite of the way Tohru cooked. Kyo's style of cooking was more robust. He used more spices and his food was stronger in flavor. I sat there enjoying the taste that reminded me so much of him. I always wondered where he went. I was worried. I had grown unnaturally concerned about him. I began to see him in a different light. He didn't call me names or make fun off me in any way. I noticed things about him that I wish I didn't. Like how he had grown thin or how he bit his lip when he wanted to do something but knew he shouldn't. And I hated the fact that he was never there. He came home when I was sleeping and I knew he was trying to avoid me. I wondered if it was because he thought I hated him. Maybe he wanted to avoid any conflict between us. Honestly I wasn't sure I wanted to see him. I might do something I regret. I mean I am human right. And Kyo happens to be very attractive. I think I had this change of heart that night when he told me he didn't care. When he slammed me into the wall. What surprised me was how gentle he had been. I was expecting him to slam me hard but he didn't. I also was surprised when he dropped me. All I did was touch his hand. If I thought about it he seemed to flinch whenever someone touched him. I couldn't believe how good he was at hiding things. He always came home when I was sleeping. It had become a habit for me to take a short afternoon nap. I tried staying awake but fell asleep anyway. Today I made a resolution to follow him tomorrow. I was going to follow him to see where he went. I finished breakfast and washed my plate. I went upstairs and proceeded to do study. I feel asleep before even realizing it.

Kyo POV

It was about three when I got home. Every day I left home and went to the dojo to practice. I was alone and could focus on things. Not only that but I had been getting stronger. I took my shoes off and went upstairs to check on Yuki. I walked into his room and put a blanket over him. I walked out and went to make dinner. Just as I was finished setting up Yuki's plate the phone rang.

"Hello, Sohma residents. How may I help you?"

"Hello, my name is officer Yamakazi. I wish to speak to Mr. Sohma Kyo."

"Hello officer. It's been years. What can I do for you?"

"Kyo? I have some news. Tetsu's body has been found."

"WHAT!!"

"Calm down, man. Yeah. He was in a car accident earlier this morning. He was found across the street from the cemetery. Isn't today the three year anniversary of Aya's death?"

"Yeah it is. I'm going to the cemetery right now. Thanks Yamakazi. I'll see you around"

Damn it. I took the nearest object and threw it. What had that fuck off been doing at the cemetery? I cleaned up the mess and then left.

Yuki POV

Kyo had been talking to police officer? He had woken up when the phone rang. He walked downstairs and saw Kyo pick up. When he hung up he picked up a vase and threw it at the wall. He then stormed out of the house. He has been acting strange today. He was more depressed then normal. I made my mind up to wait for him today. I knew he came home late but I had every intention to wait up. I ate my dinner and then washed my plate. I then went and popped a movie in the VCR. It was going to be a long afternoon.

Kyo POV

When I got to the cemetery I greeted the guard at the gate. He smiled at me and then let me in. I parked the car and walked to my sister's grave. I sat down on the grass and put down the bouquet of purple lilacs. They were her favorite. I then began telling her about everything I couldn't talk about in my dreams. I knew she was listening. I then told her of my love for Yuki. If she had been here would have laughed at me. Three years ago all I could talk about was how much he annoyed me. She told me that if in a couple of years I didn't realize my love for him she would beat the information out of me. I guess she was right. I then told her about the discovery of Tetsu's body. I cried a bit and then said good-bye. It was always hard for me to come. Every anniversary I celebrated reminded me how long I had been living without her. I was surprised to see that five hours had passed. Since I had gotten here at five it must be ten. When I got home I heated up a tray of leftovers and ate. I then walked into the living room to find Yuki sleeping and the TV turned on. I shut off the TV and placed a blanket over him. I then walked up the stairs to my room. I began taking off my clothes when I hard something behind me.

Yuki POV

I woke up when I felt the blanket over me. I then saw Kyo go up the stairs to his room. I followed him and when I stepped inside he was about to take off his dress shirt. When he heard me he turned around and tried to do up the buttons of his shirt.


End file.
